Colliding Universes
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: Worlds Collide, at first this seems to be joyous, and good after all anime in real life, however there is only so much one can take, this is not meant to be a cheery happy story his is a story meant to show the bitter truth over somethings. MASS CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! Hello! Well this is the first Ch of a new story Colliding Universes, I hope you all like it without further ado**

"_Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving"- Albert Einstein _

He walked ignoring the ash the each step he took sent slightly into the air of what was once bountiful land.

'_When we first arrived so many were happy, after all everyone got to see their favorite characters from the favorite piece of media, what was once thought to be impossible was now possible'_

He looked on is sadness, this land which used to be a forest was now just a bunch of tipped over logs, where it once rained water it now only rained soot. In a way the world reminded him of his home, a home he had long since lost

'_With our arrival there was of course those that worried the earth would become over-crowded and with good reason after all with only six-billion people they were already facing overpopulation and being overcrowded, however when we started to arrive something amazing happened, the world began to expand natural resources began to refill. Truly the arrival of these newcomers marked the beginning of a new era, one of peace and prosperity'_

Each step he took made a soft sound, in this otherwise quiet wasteland, in the distance you could see explosions and smoke rising from the ground, most would run away from the site however this was his destination, this was where it was happening, and as much as it pained him to watch, he would not allow himself to miss it.

'_And they were right, it was the mark of a new era however this was not an era of peace, no soon the world stopped expanding resources stopped regenerating, soon over population and starvation were a common thing, they demanded we leave but we had nowhere to go, as time went on tensions became thicker and thicker, neither side could be around the other and being on your own side was the same way, with things like grudges and those who wanted to conquer the world it was only a matter of time until the war broke out, on most of us were sure we were to win'_

As he walked up the hill, the last one if he was guessing correctly. He thought back to his home, while most of the people from his world were happy to leave it behind he however had a responsibility to that world, his quest the one thing that kept him over when he died and resurrected at a bonfire over and over again, his quest the one thing that gave him the strength to lift his sword and swing when his arms were tired, to roll out of the way and dodge when his body refused to comply… he had long since forgotten his quest, now he only knew what he had to do he knew not of why he had to do it, or why he even wanted to do it.

'_the war came quick and we were arrogant in our own power, we thought that the normal people could do nothing to harm us, we were wrong the scientist Mercer he gave humanity a fighting chance he made machines with some of his essence inside of them, giving them that adaptability , giving them the same ability to kill. After all Mercer could be counted as a god among men even to the most powerful of us. While he could have easily joined us he sided with normal humans, he turned his back on us. It came as a shock after all when we started the war we thought that he would surly abandon those who abandoned him, however he didn't he became the leader of the human faction's attack force a position he was happy to fill, and one he did so with brutal efficiency'_

Finally he reached the top breaking through the forest of dead trees, and came upon a most saddening sight, there they were fighting against each other, for no reason other than they were tired of being forced to play by their rules, tired of being forced to suffer any humiliation and never be able to strike back because of laws set in place, tired up being pushed and pushed, until finally they pushed back. He held his hand up as a gust of wind blew by him sending his cloak into the air; this was the world they inhabited now.

There was one youth running across the battlefield he was not running away, he was just running searching for a fight, suddenly a slash of pure energy hit the youth engulfing him in smoke; this was not for long because the youth jumped out of it a sphere of pure energy in his hand. He charged another teen with orange hair

Up above in the skies to men fought with blinding speed, one of them had golden hair and an orange training gi, the other had a blue spandex suit with a red S on the front, the one in orange suddenly shot off a beam of power, one that the spandex man dodged before crashing his fist the blond before sending him flying away.

On another side of the battlefield there was an teen with black hair, formed into the end of a duck, while the other had mossy green hair, they were both swordsmen and were currently attempting to bisect the other, the raven haired one shot off a fireball crashing into the moss head however he soon emerged from the flames sword in front of him, somehow he managed to cut through the flames.

'_of course not all of us joined in this war on our side, some of us felt that we would be unrightfully destroying them if we did such a thing, while others didn't care either way, however this all changed when THEY arrived, they were powerful even Mercer would have trouble fighting them, their organization was called the League of Legends, and most of the champions of the league have seen the end result of war of such size, they stomped down this conflict claiming that if we continued that we would destroy the world, and so a tense forced peace was issued but sometimes conflicts like this broke out however it was never long until'_

There was a flash of blue, he wondered who they would send out this time, while they were all powerful there was few who could handle this large of a scale alone however when he heard the voice his eyes widened they sent _HIM _out they were taking this seriously

"**Wither" **the voice said calmly and instantaneously the entire battlefield began to slow, most of them falling the their knees, and the flying ones to the ground the flash died down to reveal a thing that looked like it was straight out of Egyptian mythology, The figure towered over many of the others, and he was dressed as if he was Egyptian to, in his right hand was a long axe that looked very menacing.

"**for too long we have sit back and allowed this to happen, for too long we let you fight without punishment, but no longer, if any of you wish to continue you fighting then a fight you shall get, for we will mobilize the entire league and we will destroy you, heed my warnings, do not be fools if you continue then you're legacy's will be blown into eternity like the sands of the desert"**

With his final warning in place he stomped his staff on the ground, telling all those assembled to leave and leave they did. While the man on the cliff stood in deep thought

'_Maybe now this world can began to rejuvenate maybe this is our second chance' _looking back at the forest he closed his eyes 'god I hope so'

**A/N Yea short Ch however I AM planning on making the next ones longer don't worry and yes this is a MASSIVE crossover, and is meant to show what could happen if, not just anime but as many as I can remember forms of media, this means movies, plays, books, games, and yes oc's so if you guys want me to put on in, write up a review stating his appearance personality, and which side he is on, I will try to incorporate them all TTFN ta ta for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! Hello! well I just beat Dragon Age Inquisition and must I say it was WORTH IT I loved every second of it and I could not stop playing but now that I am done expect more updates in the future… hopefully without further ado Colliding Universes.**

"_All of this happened because of fanatics and arguments about the next world. It's time we start believing in this one"- The inquisitor dragon age inquisition._

_Song of the Ch-avenged sevenfold almost easy_

Three years, it had been three long years since the league declared the punishment for anymore large scale conflict. While many did not agree with this none were willing to challenge the league on fear of the many champions that would destroy them. During this time many groups rose to power and many powers fell from grace. However this is to be expectedafter all power never stays with one group forever it moves the only hope any group can have is to become powerful enough to change the world and be remembered throughout time, that is all we can ever hope for to be remembered for our deeds.

Of this moment the most powerful group was the league however trailing them was the abnormal, they were the ones who came from the other universes with insane power and for whatever reason want to crush all of the non-abnormal they call themselves the abnormality

Their rivals, those who either originated from this universe or sided with them are the only group powerful enough to combat them. They often hated the abnormals with powers and the one without were suspect to suspicion and scorn.

**WITH NORMALITY **

Currently the four leaders of normality were currently standing around the war table a big day was approaching, the peace talks. In the last three years normality and abnormality avoided large scale confrontation, none wanted the wrath of the league, however since then there was a number of small scale battles, or even some skirmishes. In this time both sides had grown exhausted so for the first time in the war, both sides agree to peace talks. The tension among the leaders was easily seen,

One in particular stood hovering over the map; she had long red hair that fell around to the bottom of her neck. She was wearing armor that had seen its fair share of battles; it was gray with some white. And on the front over the right side was the loge N7. This was the "hero of humanity" and the one who stopped the collectors Commander Jane Shepard

"We can't go in there expecting confrontation, they will see this and that might escalate something we are trying to _avoid_ Mercer" she said stressing avoid to another commander

This one wore a leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back, underneath that was a gray hoodie with the hood up shadowing the uppermost of his face but his sickly gray eyes. This was none other than "Zeus" or "the prototype" Alex Mercer. Long ago Alex Mercer was trying to destroy humanity he saw it as unfit to live, and right before he was about to restart the virus the universes collided not only that but he met Shepard.

At first he tried to kill her and he almost did but she actually managed to talk him out of it, not only that but after spending time with her Mercer realized not all humans were bad if Shepard could exist someone so willing to help other someone willing to die for her allies. She did something few others did she earned his respect, that is why he never betrayed humanity that is why he stayed.

"I know what we are trying to avoid _commander _however you must realize that abnormality is more than likely to kill us all I'm saying is you should undo my restrictions ya know just in case" he said amused but with under laying worry, after all Jane was one of the three people he could say he cared for, he did not want her to die.

"Yes because you running around without those is _so _much safer" came the third voice who while amused sounded equally tired.

This man wore a hooded jacket with many belts to keep it down; his hood was down however, letting his gray hair be seen. He had unique eyes that were red on the outside and blue on the inside. He had two blades on either one of his shoulder blades. This man was the "Herald of Andraste" "the inquisitor" or otherwise known as Derin.

"Hey at least I would be pointing it away from us unlike _someone_ who shall not be named" came Alex's response

This made Derin bristle over the fact that he brought _that _up he glared at Alex before saying

"Oh I wonder who this is? Is it the same man who accidently _blew up_ one of our forward bases?"

Alex walked over and Derin walked over to meet him the crashed their heads together

"You wanna repeat that _kid"_ Alex growled as he was quite a bit older than Derin

"So now you're hearing is going bad? Careful _old man_ your hips might be the next thing"

"Brat"

"Wash up"

"Backstabber"

"Street rat"

They both glared at each other before backing off and laughing

"Backstabber, is that the best you got?" Alex however shook his head

"Give me time I'm sure I can surprise you"

Jane shook her head however with a smile, no matter how many times she saw it she could never believe how far Alex had come, at first he was suspicious and damn right near sociopathic now however he was calm not likely to kill you for looking at him, he was dare she say it? Friendly now.

"If you two are just about done I'd like to get this back on track" spoke up another more serious voice.

This man had a white hooded cowl; you could not see much of his face other than his mouth which had a scar on the right side. He had a knife sticking out from his right shoulder, and a belt across his waist with smaller knives running across it. This was "Master Assassin" Altair Ibn La'Ahad. Out of all of them he was the most distant.

Alex turned to Altair face was a bit more serious, "alright Assassin let us speak of our plans"

Jane nodded to the assassin before turning to them,

"as you all know if these peace talks is our last chance to establish true peace of we mess this up then there might never be another chance" she said grimly

"The baseline is this both sides agree we can send two diplomats each with one bodyguard, during the peace talks we must _not_ lose our tempers we cannot allow them to gain the upper hand."

The rest of them nodded at this

"Now I have a plan, we both know they are not going to play by the rules and neither are we, so this is what is going to happen. Altair you and the assassins are going to make sure that they have no one stationed to try and kill us and no traps set understood?"

"It shall be done" he said before stepping back and vanishing into the shadows

"Alex you are on red alert duty, if it gets wild than you are going to jump in there," she threw a vail holding a blue liquid "if and only _if _that happens are you allowed to release your restrictions understand" Alex nodded before slipping the vial into his pocket and walking off

"Now Derin me and you are the diplomats, I hope you bring your happy place cause we are going to need it." Derin chuckled

"No need to worry as long as your around then finding my happy place should not be to hard"

Jane shook her head before getting serious

"Do you think it's going to go as planned?

Derin smiled lightly at her before beginning to walk out with her following

"If there is one thing I learned while leading the inquisition it's that nothing goes according to plan"

**A/N yea short Ch. But I am mainly trying to get back into the flow of writing, however do not worry soon I will be back up to my normal update schedule once a day at least, until then however TTFN ta ta for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HELLO! HELLO! welcome back... I'm still reeling from all the love you guys gave me when I was feeling down, honestly I'm happy to be a part of this community and I'm happy that I found people who enjoy my work so yeah I'm still eating that humble pie and it still tastes humble but finally we will meet the big players on the side of Abnormality and then after that? who knows I might throw in a one shot about trainer red fighting Geralt of Rivia who knows that time will come later. However for now please read and review so without further ado**

_"Violence to end the Violence"-Riven _

**The HQ Of The Abnormality**

Unlike the Normality HQ, that had a map in the middle of the room that they all stood around, Abnormalities had a line of three chairs with the one in the middle being raised up above the others, this was the grand council, with the Middle man being akin to a king who can only be overruled if all others disagree with his plan.

On the far left sat a girl who looked like she couldn't care any less about where she was. She was young girl not even looking as if she was past puberty and stood at about 5'3, she has short black hair that's kept in twin tails, also she wears a black sailor uniform with a red belt that has a red side Cape. Finally she topped it off with red gauntlets. She was currently eating cakes out of a small bag that was titled "_Kurome" _snacks. This was "The mistress of the dead'' Kurome.

On the other side of the table was a boy who also looked to only be a teenager. He stood at 5'7 and had black hair that didn't go down to far from his head barely reaching his neck. He wore a red hooded jacket over a red shirt. Along with blue jeans and normal sneakers, all in all the only thing that was truly unique about him was the scar that went down his right eye, which was closed completely. This was the "Ability Thief" Yuu Otosaka. Who currently was leaning back with his feet on the table.

In the middle however, nothing could be made out about the person sitting in the chair as he was cloaked completely in shadow. However from the little we could see the person was holding onto a cane. In front of them was a pool of blood and guts that looked fresh. No one spoke at first, however it was Yuu that broke the silence,

"I know your policy with to many failures in a short time leader, but was it really necessary to go that far?" Yuu asked lightly however from his tone of voice it sounded as if he didn't care either way.

"you know as well as I do that any less and we will grow weak" the leader spoke his voice was deep and raspy.

"well it's your choice. But what are we going to do about the meeting?" he continued causing the leader to scoff

"The meeting is nothing but a farce, we both know this in fact I know that they think that we will try to kill them, however that's not how it's going to go down" he said a slight trace of humor in his voice

"for now we'll play their games, well make it seem that we are weak, however when the time is right we will crush them" he declared this got Yuu to look in his direction

"what about the league? I'm pretty sure that they will be displeased if we try something to stop a peace treaty" he questioned which got a scoff in return

"those fool at the league are blinded by their own power, soon however we will have all that we need in order to dispose of them once and for all until that time comes however, continue on with your tasks" he said before standing up fully and walking away somehow managing to avoid all light on the way there. Kurome and Yuu both sat there for a little while before Yuu flicked up his hood and began to walk away while chuckling.

"man the leader sure is scary, I can't remember the last time I've seen a group of men be eaten alive before" he said casually as Kurome walked beside him.

"You seem not to take his plan seriously, do you have doubts?" She questioned him lightly her voice emotionless. Her question merely caused Yuu to chuckle

"if I had doubts I would leave this group, however I have to admit his plan is risky if it fails than we're going to bring the full force of the league down upon us, and I don't think that we'll hold out for to long if that happens."

"I doubt that this is the leaders only plan, after all he does pride himself on being twelve steps ahead of his foes."

"That is true, however we have no way of knowing how long until the final pieces fall into place, well leader probably does but it's not like he'll share any of that with us" he mumbled out and Kurome didn't answer this time which got a shrug out of him.

"Well not much we can do except our posts I guess" still silence which got him to pout lightly "man you really aren't all that fun to talk to, you know that" he mumbled which got a look out of Kurome

"have you managed to take any new abilities lately?" she asked getting a smirk from Yuu who closed his eye for a second before opening it again, when he did it was blood red with three tomoe in it.

"yea a real cool one too, it's called the **Sharingan **I think" he said lightly while the tomoes spun around slowly in his eyes getting an "ahhh" from Kurome who actually seemed intrigued

"so what does it do?" she asked

"from what I've been able to figure out it allows me to perceive things more slowly, and process information better, not only that but it can break illusions, and place people in them when they start directly into it" suddenly all the tomoes when into the center before forming into a four point pinwheel

"while I don't know much about this second form all I can tell about it so far is that it offers everything the first offers, only better" he said proud of the new power he managed to pick up from that one eyed man who kept telling him about some that he needed to get to some clan called the Uchiha clan and meet someone named Itachi, it was a simple matter of possessing him and taking this ability for himself. Allowing his eyes to slip back to their normal state he waved lightly

"well this is where we part ways Kurome, see you next time" he said before going left while getting a wave from Kurome who continued on straight.

**In the Leader's office **

The leader sat there in his office looking through reports, this was the boring part of the job, however it was all necessary for his grand plan, he looked up at the door before chuckling lightly, Abnormality thought that he was on their side, no he was not. He was not with them, he had never been with them they're just a means to and ends, a quite useful one but nothing more than that in the end. However soon their usefulness will have run it's course and he can finally enact his true plan. Soon he would win, soon he would finally end the life of that man. The rules may have bound him before however now there was nothing stopping him.

A laugh erupted from his chest echoing off the walls and seemingly causing the entire world to shudder from it.

"It is nice when a plan goes perfectly, soon oh so soon I will have won" he said however seeing as his time to monolog had ended he went back to the paperwork that was left on his desk

"now if only I could find some way to defeat this paperwork than I will truly be victorious." he mumbled to himself

**A/N and that's a wrap! So the story starts to heat up, at least I hope it is, and were introduced to the major players for abnormality but not only that but a new player has emerged with plans that involve not only normality but the League itself who is this mystery man? Well you might have already guessed because while I'm trying to keep it down I'm not trying to go out of the way to do so. So please Read and Review and I'll see you all in the next chapter TTFN ta ta for now**

**P.S im still reeling over the response from you guys, truly it's amazing**

**P.P.S if you think you know who it is dont write it in a review please pm me and i'll let you know, (there are still some people who would not know)**


End file.
